Like Me
by GFSista
Summary: Sinedd happens to see Rocket in a bar, brooding over a brandy. Rocket/Sinedd, rated M for a reason.


Like Me

Just a little fic, I'm trying to get back into writing after those long essays for uni...

Disclaimer: If I owned Galactik Football, season 3 would've been shown already!

Warning: Contains slash and sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Sinedd stomped to his usual haunt on Genesis, looking to blow off some steam. Artegor was yelling at him again for not being a team player and Sinedd was fed up of Artegor's new outlook on life (and coaching). He reached the bar and ordered plain vodka. Sipping his drink, he looked over the small clusters of groups and much to his surprise, he saw Rocket. Oddly enough the midfielder was sat at a table, alone, nursing a glass of brandy.<p>

Sinedd couldn't resist. He walked over and said, "How you doing?"

"Ah. It's you." Rocket said, not completely drunk but not sober either. "What cha want?"

"Just to drink with you."

"Ha." Rocket snorted. Even in his state he knew that Sinedd wouldn't want to just have a drink. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Honest."

Rocket sniffed. "Fine." He held up his now empty glass. "More booze."

Sinedd waved a waiter over and asked for a bottle of brandy.

"You can have some but him..." the waiter paused, gesturing at Rocket "he's had enough for today."

"Give over. I was raised on the stuff." Rocket pointed to himself.

The waiter sighed and brought back a bottle. "Don't let him have too much." He said to Sinedd.

As soon as the waiter left, Rocket grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass.

"Nice to see your co-ordination isn't off." Sinedd said.

Rocket grinned broadly. "I can handle _my_ liquor! So... why are you here?"

"I come here regularly."

"No no no." Rocket said shaking his head. "Why are you here with me?"

Sinedd leaned back into the chair, sipping the brandy, feeling the drink warm his throat. "No particular reason. Now why are you here?"

Rocket shrugged. "Issues. Wanted to get away." The truth was that Tia had broken up with him. Rocket was never really the same after Netherball. It'd had been several months after the GFC and he still wasn't completely adjusted. He still had nightmares and flashbacks and she thought that it would be best to call it a day.

"What kind of issues?" Sinedd said staring at his long hair, dark brown skin and glowing eyes.

"None of your business. Really though, is something wrong with you? You have a match tomorrow, why are you drinking?" Rocket sounded sincere, like he really wanted to know what was wrong but it wasn't as if Sinedd was going to tell all.

"None of _your_ business." Sinedd replied.

"Uh huh." Rocket smiled. "Is Artegor getting on your nerves with his babble?"

Sinedd looked over his drink. "How do you –"

"Same thing when he was with the Snow Kids." Rocket said remembering the lecture Artegor gave him after his first training back with the Snow Kids.

"Hm. You may be right."

"Ha! You're never going to give me the satisfaction and say that I'm right, are you?"

"Never." Sinedd smirked.

...

The boys laughed as they walked out of the bar.

"Don't you have a room to go to?" Sinedd asked.

"Nope." Rocket chuckled. Sinedd sighed. Rocket was drunk and he probably didn't remember his room number. The thought of leaving Rocket alone in the street with a horrendous hangover seemed appealing but then he discarded it.

"Come with me then."

Sinedd stepped into the room and took off his jacket. Rocket closed the door behind him and asked, "Can I have a shower?"

Sinedd shrugged and said "Go ahead."

While Rocket was in the bathroom, Sinedd stripped down and got into his black dressing gown, fixed up a small bed on the floor for Rocket and flicked through a magazine.

"Hey Sinedd!" Rocket called from the bathroom. "Can I borrow a towel?"

"Yes!"

Rocket came out, his hair damp and plastered to his face. He smiled. "Bath's free. Thanks for this."

Sinedd shrugged and had a shower himself. When he came out, he expected to see Rocket lying on the makeshift bed he made but he saw Rocket lounging on his bed still in the towel.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"Not exactly comfortable on the floor. There's plenty of room." Rocket said patting beside him.

"You're drunk."

Rocket cocked his head. "It's your own fault." He smiled, "Buying me drinks and talking to me. I'm very flattered you know."

Sinedd rolled his eyes. "Get out of my bed."

Rocket stood up and his towel fell down. "Oops."

Sinedd didn't know how to react. On the one hand, Rocket was drunk. But on the other hand... what a body. He probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway. And it had been awhile... Rocket saw him looking and whispered, "Do you think I look good?"

Sinedd walked over and touched Rocket's hair. The midfielder responded by undoing Sinedd's dressing gown and Sinedd let it fall to the ground. Sinedd went straight for Rocket's lips; they tasted of the brandy Rocket drank earlier. Sinedd grabbed Rocket closer and grabbed Rocket's length and started to stroke it. Rocket moaned, allowing Sinedd's tongue to slip through.

"Do... you..." Rocket panted in between kisses.

Sinedd knew what the boy meant and obliged him, pining Rocket down onto the bed and kissing him with ferocious intensity, still rubbing his length. Rocket repaid the favour and caressed Sinedd's body and licked his skin, tasting sweat and shower gel. They gasped and groaned in each other's embrace the striker felt himself get harder.

Enjoying the caresses but fed up of foreplay, Sinedd flipped Rocket over, positioned himself and said "This is going to hurt."

Sinedd pushed himself into Rocket, earning a cry of pain from the said boy. Getting over the initial feeling of pain, Sinedd moved slowly in and out, marvelling at how good Rocket felt. He quickened the pace until he climaxed, lying on Rocket's back and breathing heavily.

...

Rocket woke up in the morning feeling hot, sticky between his legs and in an unfamiliar room. Seeing Sinedd awake and lying next to him and murmured, "Oh my God."

"How are you feeling?" Sinedd smirked.

"Did I? I mean... did we –"

"Yeah. You were pretty good too."

Rocket felt himself blush, thankful that it wouldn't show up on his skin. "I'm sorry... this was a mistake... I've got to –"

"Go where? To your little girlfriend?"

Rocket felt even worse. He'd already broken up with Tia so he shouldn't have felt guilty but still...

"I broke up with Tia."

"So? You're weird." Sinedd concluded, resting his head on one hand.

"I'm not weird, it's just that..." Rocket said, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"What?" Sinedd demanded.

"Nothing. I'm out of here." Rocket said.

Sinedd instantly grabbed Rocket's arm and dragged him onto the bed.

"Get off me." Rocket said curtly.

Sinedd edged closer, so close that their eyes met. "No."

"I said _get off_." Rocket said, adding a harsher tone to his voice.

Sinedd would've smiled. He'd seen this same reaction years ago. Before Netherball, when Sinedd harassed Rocket in order to get him to join the Shadows. The last time Sinedd tried, Rocket's voice took on a threatening tone and his golden eyes glowered. He'd seen it. The potential to corrupt was great.

"See? You're just like me."

Taking a chance, Sinedd stole a kiss and Rocket was far too confused to comprehend why Sinedd would do such a thing. Sinedd broke away.

"Why... what... why did you kiss me?" Rocket stammered.

"Don't play me." Sinedd played with a strand of Rocket's hair. "Don't act innocent. You're not. You never were."

"And look whose fault was that? Yours! It's your fault I got into this mess."

"It wasn't me." Sinedd replied. "I merely introduced you to Netherball. You could've said no."

"You egged me on."

"And you accepted."

Rocket was about to retaliate when he realised what Sinedd said. He couldn't disagree with that. He was tired of trying to deny his mistakes. Instead of talking, Rocket wrenched his hand out of Sinedd's grip, spotted his clothes and started to shove them on. Sinedd watched his desperation in amusement.

"Bye." Rocket said, pacing out of the room hurriedly.

...

Rocket got on a running machine, trying to forget about the night before. He couldn't believe that he ended up in Sinedd's bed of all places.

"Rocket?"

Rocket turned off the machine and turned round to see Aarch. "Oh, Uncle Aarch. I was just exercising."

"I can see that." Aarch smiled. "I gave you guys the day off."

"Well, I just wanted to... I mean..." Rocket stopped mid sentence, a look of upset and confusion on his face.

"Rocket?" Through the years, Aarch had gotten better at realising when something was wrong with his nephew. "Do you need to talk?"

The midfielder was about to say no but a torrent of words flooded out; about Netherball, the nightmares, breaking up with Tia, sleeping with Sinedd. Aarch listened intently, giving Rocket a hug at the end.

"If you need to take a break then that's okay with me." Aarch said.

"Thank you. For listening." Rocket said gratefully.

"Not a problem. Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Sounds great. Meet you outside in 10 minutes?"

"Of course."

Rocket sped out of the room and took off his training clothes and put on some casual clothes. He was about to grab his jacket when he realised that it was still in Sinedd's room. _"Dam." _He thought. He didn't particularly want to see Sinedd but he did want his jacket back. However, the Shadows hotel was halfway across Genesis. He sighed and called Aarch and said that he wouldn't make it for lunch but they'd go out for dinner.

After taking 2 Holo-Cabs and avoiding the big crowd of fangirls, Rocket reached the Shadows Hotel and went up to Sinedd's room.

"Rocket. What do you want?" Sinedd said.

"My jacket. I left here." Rocket replied.

Sinedd sighed and let Rocket in. Seeing his jacket, Rocket grabbed it. "Thanks."

Sinedd shrugged. "No big deal."

"Look, I'm really sorry." Rocket started. "About last night, I had no business to impede on you. I didn't mean to do... whatever I did –"

Sinedd cut him off and kissed him, glad to have the 'innocent' captain in _his_ arms again. "Stop saying sorry. You're not."

"This, us, it's not going to go anywhere." Rocket murmured.

"I don't care." Sinedd said, running his fingers through Rocket's hair.

Rocket smiled sadly, knowing Sinedd wasn't one of relationships. Today he'd cave in. Today he would let Sinedd kiss and touch him. Tomorrow wasn't important.

* * *

><p>Personally, I hate the ending and I hope it's not too OOC, please tell me what you think! I hope to have the last chappie of Temptation up here soon :)<p>

GFSista xx


End file.
